


They're Begging Me To Open Up My Mouth

by senioritastyles



Series: 5sos Kinkapalooza [8]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Daddy Ashton, Daddy Calum, Daddy Kink, Daddy Luke, Fluff, I APOLOGIZE, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Other characters only briefly mentioned, Punishment, Slight Comeplay, Slightly drunk sex, Spanking, Tiny bit of Angst, Underage Drinking, but its quick i swear, drunk boys, little bit of dirty talk, mentions of pain kink, princess kink, princess michael, safe word, this is very long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:38:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5501144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senioritastyles/pseuds/senioritastyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum is the first to get up, hustling over to Michael and wrapping him in a bone-crushing hug. “Mike, if you wanted that from us then you should’ve just said so.”</p><p>Michael squawks incredulously at the absurdity of that idea. “Yeah, like I could’ve just come strolling in and casually asked to call you ‘daddy’.” </p><p>Calum shrugs like that’s exactly how it should’ve happened, kissing Michael’s temple and pulling him over to the bed by a firm grip on his hand.</p><p>or: Michael wants some things from his bandmates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They're Begging Me To Open Up My Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> (title is from Hold Me Down by Halsey)

Michael sat down less than an hour ago and he’s already bored out of his mind. He’s alone in his hotel room and everyone went out somewhere to do something and maybe he should’ve paid attention but he really just did not feel like listening to them ramble about how much drunken fun they’re going to have tonight. Not that he minds a bit of drunken fun amongst friends, he just didn’t want to go and he didn’t want to hear about something he wasn’t going to. It’s just human nature to block it out if you’re not involved, or at least that’s what Michael is going to tell himself so he doesn’t feel like a dick for having completely ignored his band. Either way, Michael is alone in some city and some hotel and some room number he can’t remember, lying on his back on the double bed. He’s got nothing but a loose pair of really old boxers on, watching RWBY on his phone with his hair drying slowly from the shower he took not too long ago. 

 

He can’t seem to focus tonight, he was a little absentminded during their set and now he has to rewind the episode he’s watching at least three times to hear what the characters are saying. His mind just keeps wandering, getting lost in itself over something a fan posted on Tumblr that he happened to see. It piqued his interest for whatever reason, made him think. It’s just that, okay call him crazy, but he likes reading those stories fans write about him and the band. And this one in particular was short and sweet (unlike the dirty ones that make him sweat like a nun in a strip club), and it was about him being ‘little’—at least that’s what he thinks it said. He was calling the boys ‘daddy’(which is kind of hotter than it should have been), and they kept calling him these cute pet names and the thing is, Michael really wants them to do that in real life. He can just imagine Calum’s deep morning voice calling him ‘kitten’, or Ashton’s giggly self calling him ‘baby boy’, or Luke’s raspy drawl calling him ‘princess’—which again, should not sound as good as it does. But he likes it, likes the way even reading it on a screen makes his head swim and his stomach flip. It sounds good, and he wants it, wouldn’t mind calling them whatever they asked in return. He’s always been a little curious with his sexuality, so it doesn’t actually bother him to think about being with them, and yeah he thinks it should be all of them because just one doesn’t sound fair or right. He couldn’t choose one anyway—every one of them is his favorite for different reasons.

 

He’s entirely shut off RWBY now, was halfway through the episode when he realized he hadn’t really heard a single word or paid attention to anything that was happening. He throws his phone down next to him, shutting his eyes as it bounces and he tries not to let his mind wander too far. He’s obviously got an issue here, thinking about his bandmates and best friends like that even though he knows they’ve all experimented a little before and they all consider themselves bisexual. It’s not like he feels bad about it, it’s just a little weird. They’ve never tried anything with each other, minus the little kisses they give on sweaty cheeks when the high from a show is still rattling their bones. They just never really talk about it, save for one very short and weird conversation where they all sort of came out to each other, and Michael doesn’t exactly think they’d be up for a discussion on letting him call them ‘daddy’. So it’s a dream that will never be, like getting to make out with Alex Gaskarth (yes, which was an awkward phase that lasted through the entire time they worked together on songs for the album). He can live with that, push it off and let it sink into the sands of the past. It’ll be fine, probably.

 

**********

 

Except it’s not fine, Michael’s not fine. It’s been driving him nuts for a week and a half now, and he needs to get drunk and convince himself to forget about it. So that’s what he does. He drowns himself in beer, once again sitting alone in a new hotel room in a new city in a new number room that he especially can’t remember when he can’t even see the floor. No, wait that’s the ceiling. He can’t see the ceiling, that’s what he means. The beer is starting to taste like water now, and he’s glad he convinced Ashton to buy a whole case of it for him since Michael isn’t of age in America yet. He almost wishes he had asked for something stronger, like vodka or whiskey, but the beer was a tough sell and he had to promise Ashton he wouldn’t hide the spare drumsticks for a whole month just to get what he wanted. So he’ll stick with the beer then, except he’s only got one left after this one and the boys are all out again so he can’t even get more. 

 

He’s drunk as a skunk though, naturally, so he’ll be okay. He’s super tired and he’s not even thinking about the ‘unspeakable desire’, which was the plan anyway so it worked out for him. He cracks open the last bottle, cradling it like a child in both of his hands and he might cuddle it once it’s empty because he loves this beer. This beer is his friend and he loves it. He might even want to be more than friends with this beer, might take it on a date at a fancy restaurant with a dress code and waiters that walk around giving you fresh utensils every time you use one. He might even marry this beer, put a ring on it, after he drinks it of course. Which. Yeah, he’s going to do that now. He’s going to drink it and then he’s going to elope with it, do it up in Vegas all cliché and stuff. He’s about halfway through, ready to book a damn flight and get hitched when Calum comes crashing in with Luke and Ashton, all laughing but none of the three being half as drunk as Michael. It’s clear on their faces, the fact that they’re all mostly sober.

 

Ashton takes one look at the sea of empty beer bottles around a shirtless Michael and the laughter stops. “Holy shit Mike, did you drink the whole pack by yourself?!”

 

He’s by Michael’s side in an instant, carefully moving the used bottles back into the cardboard carrier they came in. Half of Michael’s mouth quirks up proudly. “Yeah, I’did. Did it slow, though. M’still druuunkkk.” He emphasizes the ‘k’ in ‘drunk’, letting it crackle in his mouth like plastic wrapping. “M’gonna marry this fuckin’ bottle when m’done.” He says it proudly, showing Ashton the screen of his phone where he’s got the internet loaded on an airline website, Las Vegas in the search bar.

 

“Michael, you are not doing that.” Ashton shakes his head, prying the phone from Michael’s hand first, then reaching in for the beer once he’s distracted.

 

“Heeeey, give my wife back.” Michael complains, making grabby hands at the bottle and pouting furiously.

 

“Technically you’re not married yet, so it’s your fiancé.” Calum corrects, grabbing Michael’s arms and pushing them down by his sides so he can squeeze the older boy into a hug that makes Michael’s stomach churn because it’s so tight and Calum’s really strong.

 

“M’gonna puke f’you keep holding me like that.” Michael announces, probably much too calmly, but the queasiness is evident in his voice.

 

Calum immediately loosens his grip, eyes wide with fear, but he doesn’t completely let go which Michael is grateful for. Calum’s warm and pretty. There’s a decent amount of gentle shuffling at the end of the bed, and Michael’s dizzy eyes manage to pick out Luke and Ashton cleaning up the bottles that rolled off before. They’re totally his bros, totally boyfriend material—totally brofriends. That’s what they are: brofriends. His boyfriends who are also bro-like. It’s a thing. Michael’s making it a thing.

 

“Y’guys are m’brofriends.” He slurs, eyes droopy and limbs heavy. 

 

“Your what?” Luke laughs, now in nothing but a pair of Michael’s old sweatpants as he crawls onto the bed and shuffles the three of them under the covers once he yanks them out from under Michael and Calum.

 

“Brofriends. M’bros, who are m’boyfriends.” Michael clarifies, lips moving against Calum’s clothed chest.

 

“You’re drunk Mike, just go to sleep okay?” Ashton requests from the foot of the bed, also wearing Michael’s clothes.

 

Ashton and Calum switch places so the younger of the two can change out of his jeans and into his own clothes, and Michael breathes in Ashton’s coffee and fruit smell, feels a little bit more grounded but his head is still murky and slow.

 

“I am drunk.” He agrees, at least two minutes too late but it took him that long to process what he heard, what with the beer and Luke’s body heat close behind him. The bed dips on the other side of Luke and Michael feels Calum’s knuckle brush his hip as the room goes dark. “M’drunk but I still think you’re all daddy material.”

 

And that’s the last thing that leaves his muddled mouth, he’s asleep in seconds, doesn’t even realize he said it out loud and although he won’t remember it in the morning, there’s no way the rest of them will forget.

 

*************

 

Michael wakes up to a squeaky clean hotel room and two aspirin next to a bottle of water on the bedside table. There’s a note under the bottle that says: “Went to get breakfast, we’ll bring you back pancakes –L”. Michael nods to himself and quickly drowns down the pills and the entire bottle of water, carefully getting himself up as slow as possible. He takes it inch by inch, his brain swirling sickeningly as he fully stands. His stomach heaves but he keeps it in check, fighting the feeling down until it settles and he can walk towards the bathroom without hurling all over the tan carpeting. It’s honestly a fucking miracle that he does it, and he tumbles into the shower, taking his clothes off after he steps inside—luckily without the water on just yet. His pants and boxers hit the floor and he turns the water to just shy of freezing, trying to wake himself up and maybe not be still possibly drunk. He rinses off and he’s really regretting drinking so much last night, doesn’t know why he felt like he needed to be that drunk to forget something he knows he’d never tell the guys anyway. 

 

Once his hair is clean and he doesn’t reek like alcohol and sweat, Michael gets out and he’s significantly less woozy as he dries off and goes in search of clean clothes. He manages to rummage through and find some boxers and jeans of his own that don’t smell like they’ve been worn for a week straight without washing, and he steals a shirt from Calum’s suitcase that he thinks used to be his anyway, so it’s only fair that he should get to wear it when he pleases. Just as he sits on the bed to towel dry his hair, the door swings open and the boys come in, wielding a white plastic bag that looks heavy and smells delicious, even from all the way across the room. Michael realizes he’s extremely hungry, can’t remember if he ate anything past a late lunch yesterday, doesn’t think so because his stomach is growling like a small jungle cat and his mouth is watering just looking at the bag in Luke’s hand. 

 

“You’re alive.” Calum muses, sounding impressed and amused. 

 

Michael hums, the sound not on either side of affirming or denying that he is alive. He’s too focused on the food that is approaching him, the bacon he can smell as Luke hands the bag to him. Michael grabs it and quickly spreads each item out on the bed, stabbing the plastic fork in as much pancake as he can and shoving it in his mouth. He eats the whole buffet in record time, swallowing down another bottle of water when Ashton gives it to him. He feels a lot better now, although he’s still just this side of hungover, enough to make him want to go back to sleep for another three hours. They luckily don’t have a show tonight, they got here a day early, so he can really sleep it off all day if he wanted, preferably with a good cuddle and some pizza for when he wakes up. He stuffs the trash into the bag and pushes it to the floor, quickly grabbing Luke by the shoulders and yanking him down under the covers, forcing him to be the big spoon with his arms wound tight around Michael’s stomach. Luke makes a fuss about it, mumbling something about Michael not having any respect. Michael makes a noncommittal sound and sighs at Luke’s warmth and starts to fall back asleep.

 

“You’re so lazy.” Ashton huffs, something strange yet fond in his voice.

 

“M’hungover.” Michael corrects, burying his face in the blanket as Luke’s arms tighten around him.

 

“Yeah well.” The oldest boy says, cleaning up the breakfast mess because he can’t help himself when it comes to looking after the boys.

 

“Do you remember anything about last night?” Calum wonders from his own bed on the other side of the room. 

 

“Mmm mmmm.” Michael denies, and it’s true, he has zero memory beyond like the tenth beer or some shit like that. Although, “I do vaguely recall something about marriage and a beer bottle.”

 

That makes Luke chuckle behind him, the sound vibrating against his shoulder. “Well, your betrothed is on the way to the city recycling plant.”

 

Michael gasps in mock horror. “You monsters! She was the best thing to ever happen to me!”

 

Ashton scoffs from the foot of the bed. “I beg to differ.” And there’s that strange note to his voice again, like something’s bothering him and Michael doesn’t like the sound of it so he reaches for him.

 

Ashton makes a show of protesting but Michael knows that’s all it is, just for show. He’s cuddled Ashton to sleep on too many homesick nights in foreign cities to be fooled by a few scowls and pouty lips and strategically placed huffs of annoyance. Just like Michael knew would happen, Ashton shuffles over and slides in on Michael’s front, letting Michael’s face nuzzle his chest. Calum whines pathetically from his bed, never one to be okay with being left out of something, especially not cuddles. The sound of him scrambling off his bed and over to Michael’s is loud in the otherwise silent room, and he is suddenly rolling on top of Michael, awkwardly balancing on Michael and Luke’s sides. It’s claustrophobic and bony hips are poking into stomachs and arms are going numb but no one bothers to move, and Michael can also vaguely remember a group snuggle last night that was pretty similar to this one, minus the somewhat comfortable weight of Calum on top of him. He’s proud to have been the center of band cuddles twice in less than twenty-four hours, it feels good and thankfully they smell good and significantly less like beer and tequila shots.

 

“So, you really don’t remember what you said last night?” Ashton mumbles, and Michael’s getting really sick of this ambiguous tone and the mysterious questioning.

 

“No...” He grumbles, starting to get moody like he always does when secrets are kept from him. “Why? Did I say something particularly funny or stupid?”

 

Ashton clears his throat awkwardly, Luke and Calum awfully silent about it all, and now Michael’s really moody because there is definitely something they aren’t telling him and it involves him and this is just fucked. He huffs and pushes Calum off of him, Ashton luckily catching him before he tumbles off the bed. He roughly extracts himself from Luke’s cuddle, clambering over his lanky body to get off the bed. 

 

“Mike, just calm down alright?” Calum pleads with him, but Michael’s too busy slipping his boots on as fast as he can, not even bothering to do them up properly before he yanks his phone from the charger and flings the door open.

 

“You guys fucking suck.” He nearly yells, slamming the door behind him. 

 

He grumbles all the way down in the elevator, not sure where he’s going but not caring either. If there’s one thing he hates more than slow internet, it’s being lied to or left out of the loop—especially in his own band, and about something that has to do with him no less. It’s infuriating, really, makes his skin crawl hot with anger and he wants to scratch it off and get out of it. He’s so worked up by the time the elevator dings on the ground floor that the tips of his ears are red and his clothes feel too hot and he wants to just jump into a pitch black room and wither away his sorrows. After a moment’s thought he decides the only way to really do that is to get in his bus bunk and shut the curtain and throw as many blankets over his head as he can. So he aims for the back parking lot of the hotel, where their tour bus is taking up a whole row of spots. Normally they leave it at the venue, but luckily this time they decided against that. 

 

Michael feels like a hermit, crawling into his bunk after shutting all the curtains on every window in the bus that has them, the area almost as dark as he wants it to be. It’s dark enough that he nearly stubs his toe on the wall at least three times, and once he’s shoved up under all the blankets he could find and the curtain to his bunk is blocking out every possible ounce of light that could even be left, he closes his eyes and falls into a restless sleep, wondering what the fuck he could’ve done last night to be treated like this.

 

*************

 

Michael’s woken up by a tender hand in his hair and the smell of cinnamon, giving it away immediately that it’s Luke and of course they would send the blonde as the peacemaker because Michael has a hard time staying genuinely angry and upset when Luke’s baby blues are blinking at him like a Disney princess. The older boy tries to pretend he’s still asleep, but Luke knows him too well to be fooled and he climbs right on in next to Michael even though there’s hardly any room. Michael ends up squished to the wall, crowded in and completely surrounded by Luke’s body. Not that he minds per say, but he’s trying to remain at least a little bit sulky so someone will tell him what the fuck happened. It seems to work, or maybe this was the plan all along, because Luke is looking at him apologetically as he pets Michael’s hair as a peace offering. 

 

“Mikey, last night....” Luke starts, but he loses momentum quickly, obviously not knowing exactly how to say it.

 

“Last night what?” Michael prompts, the words coming out a little whiny with a bite of impatience.

 

Luke sighs and hides his face in the pillows. “Last night....you told us we were ‘daddy material’. Right after you said we were your ‘brofriends’.” 

 

Michael can’t breathe. He’s getting hot and claustrophobic again and he wants to push his way out and never look at Luke again. But he can’t, he can’t do that at all, so he decides to ignore the first part. “What’s a brofriend?” It comes out pathetically shaky and way too forced, Michael knows Luke won’t let him slide.

 

“You said it was bros who are also boyfriends.” Luke explains quickly, like he’s trying to keep Michael on track. “And then you said-“

 

“So we’re dating now? I thought I was engaged to a bottle.” Michael jokes, but it’s half-baked and weak and he’s just trying his hardest to derail the whole thing so maybe Luke will give him a cheap laugh and forget about it.

 

“Michael, stop it.” Luke huffs, sounding way too serious. “Why did you say it?”

 

Michael really doesn’t want to piss Luke off, has to push down his reflex to make another joke as a defense mechanism. He swallows thickly, considers lying about alcohol and the effects it has on his mouth and maybe telling Luke that they heard him wrong or something, but Luke would see right through it like a damn window. “Because I meant it.”

 

It’s a quiet explanation, whispered so softly that the words just barely register in Luke’s ears, but it’s a true one and it’s written in the nervous flush to Michael’s cheeks, the gnawing teeth grazing Michael’s bottom lip. Luke is utterly silent, struck speechless by the admission, shocked at the knowledge that it wasn’t just some beer-induced joke in Michael’s diseased mind where things like that are funny. A pretty big part of Luke kind of wished it was true, that Michael really thought that about them, and he’s kind of weirdly glad that it is true but he’s also incredibly surprised.

 

“So, you wanna like....call us ‘daddy’?” Luke wonders, brows furrowed as he tries to figure this out.

 

Michael wants to melt into a puddle and disappear forever. “Luke, please just forget it.”

 

Luke is suddenly sitting up as much as the short bunk space will allow, looking down at Michael with the kind of determined authoritative look that’s usually reserved for when they have to deal with pesky reporters and paps. “No. Answer me.”

 

Michael shrinks back the slightest bit, not used to having that fierce look used on him. “Yes.” He avoids eye contact, barely uttering the word.

 

Luke backs down a little bit but he doesn’t let the conversation end; he needs more answers. “And what else?”

 

“What else what?” Michael asks, finally looking up and meeting Luke’s eyes.

 

“What else do you want?” Luke clarifies, running a soothing hand through red hair.

 

Michael gulps, stilling himself to admit what he promised himself he never would; he just can’t lie to Luke, can’t not tell him what he wants to hear, he never could resist even when he ‘hated’ the kid. “I-I want....I want to be called ‘princess’, and I wa-” He feels ridiculous, idiotic, squeezing his eyes shut tight. “I want you.”

 

There’s no other way to say it really. So, it’s out there. Right in the open silence, hanging there like a dead man and Luke can either cut him down or let him rot. It feels like forever with Michael holding his breath, with the quiet suffocating him.

 

“Okay.” Luke speaks, finally, but it’s not enough.

 

“Okay?” Michael nearly shrieks, hysterical at the notion that he can admit all of that and all Luke has to say is ‘okay’. 

 

“Yeah. Okay.” Luke nods, still looking determined as he slides out of the bunk and pulls Michael with him. “Come with me.”

 

Michael still feels a tug of hysteria in his chest, mind whizzing uncomfortably as he follows Luke back into the hotel and all the way up to their floor. He’s guided into his and Calum’s room, where Ashton and Calum are watching Step Brothers and eating chips. They look over, obviously pleased to see Michael isn’t ignoring them anymore and Luke hurries over, leaving Michael by the door. They start whispering although Michael isn’t sure why, he clearly knows what they’re talking about. The whispering stops and all eyes are on Michael, making him shift anxiously in his place, giving him that skin crawling feeling again. 

 

Calum is the first to get up, hustling over to Michael and wrapping him in a bone-crushing hug. “Mike, if you wanted that from us then you should’ve just said so.”

 

Michael squawks incredulously at the absurdity of that idea. “Yeah, like I could’ve just come strolling in and casually asked to call you ‘daddy’.” 

 

Calum shrugs like that’s exactly how it should’ve happened, kissing Michael’s temple and pulling him over to the bed by a firm grip on his hand. Ashton is next to steal a hug, this one slightly less forceful than Calum’s but still tender and drenched in care. Michael’s always secretly loved Ashton’s hugs the most—with his strong arms that know just how much to squeeze and where to sit on Michael’s body, his warm skin that smells like salt and coffee, his calming and steady heartbeat against Michael’s chest. Michael could stay like this forever, holed up in Ashton’s arms and it seems the oldest boy shares his sentiment because he doesn’t move to let Michael go and with the way his muscles tighten it doesn’t seem like he plans on it anytime soon.

 

That is until a grumbly Luke starts prying them apart. “Don’t hog him, he isn’t just yours you know.” Once he’s successfully set Michael free, Luke immediately clings to the older boy like a koala, leaving tiny kisses on Michael’s throat.

 

The room seems to settle, or maybe it’s just Michael’s chest that does, but either way he feels immensely better and less like he might want to leap out the window Spider-Man style. He lets himself be pulled onto the bed and held tight with arms and legs tangled up in every direction. It makes him giggle and blindly pout his lips out for a kiss, receiving a soft and careful one from Ashton.

 

“So, is this like a thing now? Are we making it our thing?” Luke wonders from somewhere on Michael’s right although when the red head looks he can’t find Luke’s face anywhere in the mess of large boys on the bed.

 

“I’d say it’s our thing.” Ashton confirms, voice right in Michael’s ear.

 

“Totally our thing.” Calum finalizes, his nodding head slightly visible behind Ashton’s left leg.

 

“Brofriends for life.” Luke giggles and this time Michael catches sight of him halfway under Calum.

 

There’s a small chorus of laughter and Michael groans half-heartedly. “Fuck off, I was drunk.”

 

“Yeah yeah, whatever.” Calum patronizes, making Michael squeal when he pinches the older boy’s thigh. “Drunk enough to almost book a flight to marry a beer bottle.”

 

They laugh some more and Michael groans again, hiding his red face in Ashton’s arms.

 

**************

 

Two weeks later and Michael’s got rules to follow. They set them in place a few days after they made the ‘thing’ official, and mainly they’re just to keep the collective band integrity intact, that’s what Ashton said anyway. Rule #1, the most important one, is that they are not allowed to call anyone any ‘special names’ in public and they are not allowed to say them to other people. Which leads to rule #2, no telling anyone about this—again, for propriety’s sake. And finally rule #3, no public displays of affection that they haven’t done before—now that they’re like, all official and stuff, they have to keep it check because polygamous relationships are still slightly frowned upon if not possibly illegal, so yeah.  
Michael doesn’t mind the rules, he quite likes having them actually. Despite his general rebellious type appearance, Michael likes structure and specifics, likes having guidelines and expectations. They keep him focused, give him something to work for and to prove and to be proud of when he does things right. He just likes it, he likes the situation they’ve created, something secret they can keep from the world when everything else is so public and impossible to hide. 

 

Right now, Michael is tucked up tight under Luke, having just woken up due to the excessive amount of sun streaming in from the window. It’s early still, or it’s early for a Saturday off, and Michael doesn’t quite want to get up yet but he’s also starving and his stomach is grumbling like an angry Ashton when he messes up a drum beat. Michael sighs and looks to the other bed—well technically it’s the other bed but they pushed the two together to make one big one—and he finds it empty which means Calum and Ashton probably went for an early work out and since it’s nearing 10am they’ll most likely be back soon.

 

“Daddy?” Michael calls quietly, carding a hand through Luke’s soft hair.

 

Luke shifts and hums, eyes briefly fluttering open before the brightness of the room forces them shut again. “S’the matter Princess?” 

 

Michael nearly melts hearing the name, happily squirming at the sound of it rolling out on Luke’s rugged morning voice. “M’hungry.” 

 

Luke snorts and fully opens his eyes, rubbing at them tiredly. “You’re always hungry.”

 

Michael chuckles, tugging on Luke’s hair to bring their faces closer together. Which, yeah, that’s a huge perk—the kissing. Michael loves to kiss and now he’s got three mouths to do so with to his heart’s content (so long as it’s not a public affair). And right now he can live without food because Luke’s tongue is exploring his mouth and Luke’s hands are rubbing over Michael’s unclothed ribs and it feels good and Michael likes to feel good. Speaking of which, he’s starting to feel a little too good right now if you know what he means, and it’s not like they haven’t discussed and agreed that they can do the sexy things now if they want to but no one has really gone beyond kissing in the past weeks and Michael kind of wants everyone to be present if it’s going to happen.

 

Michael gently pushes at Luke’s chest, looking sheepish and slightly desperate. Luke gives him a curious once-over, notices the hardness down south, and smirks. “Getting a little excited there Princess?”

 

Michael whines lowly, kicking his feet and avoiding the question as usual. “I’m still hungry Daddy.”

 

“Hungry for what, that’s the question.” Luke teases, looking all too pleased to have given Michael such a problem to handle. 

 

“Daaddddyyyyyy!” Michael whines louder, pouting furiously and it’s then that a sweaty Calum and Ashton decide to come tumbling through the door in a fit of giggles.

 

“Hey, you’re awake!” Ashton announces, much too energetic for the time and considering he just worked out.

 

“Yeah and Princess Mikey is complaining already.” Luke teases, sitting up and off Michael, which the older boy is obviously not pleased about.

 

“What about?” Calum asks, snagging a cold water bottle from the mini fridge.

 

“Being hungry and horny.” Luke explains bluntly, sliding off the bed and patting Michael’s head like he’s a puppy. “He’s....horngry.” The blonde jokes, wagging his eyebrows ridiculously but his tone says he’s totally serious in thinking that was a good one-liner.

 

“Oh my god.” Michael slaps his hand over his face and Ashton snorts a laugh from the door to the bathroom.

 

“Well the food we can handle easy peasy, but the horny thing might have to wait until tonight.” Ashton announces, sounding as regretful about it as Michael feels.

 

“What?! Why?!” Michael protests, whiny and childish.

 

“Because baby boy,” Ashton coos, walking towards the bed in fresh clothes and yeah okay, Michael likes that Ashton is the only one who calls him that, “we were invited to Joe Jonas’ party and we promised we’d help him set it all up.” 

 

Michael groans because he does vaguely remember that conversation, although he’s a bit fuzzy on the details because Calum kept stealing kisses against his neck and shoulders. “But-“

 

“No buts about it mister. We promised.” Ashton crosses his arms like a challenge, staring Michael down and practically daring him to disagree.

 

Michael doesn’t of course, but he does huff about it. “Okay Daddy.”

 

“Good boy.” Ashton smiles happily, kissing Michael’s nose and pulling him up out of the bed with him. “Now let’s get some food.”

 

“Hell yeah!” Calum cheers, having changed his clothes too.

 

“I think I’m horngry too.” Luke mutters, slipping some shoes on as Michael does the same.

 

“I swear you’re all a bunch of sex freaks.” Ashton grumbles, albeit looking slightly pleased about it.

 

“You love it, you sap.” Calum decides, slinging an arm around Ashton’s shoulders and smacking a sloppy kiss to his cheek.

 

“Ew!” Ashton shrieks as Calum takes off out the door in a burst of giggles. “Get back here you slobbery fucker!” 

 

Michael can hear them tussling in the hallway as he grabs for Luke’s hand, pulling it to gain his attention. “We can fuck tonight right?”

 

Luke snorts at the lewdness of the question but kisses Michael’s lips lovingly all the same. “If you want Princess.”

 

Michael nods probably a little too fast, but it just makes Luke smile which makes Michael smile because he’s getting fucking laid tonight and let it be known that when the clock strikes midnight, Michael shall....well he doesn’t know, but it’ll involve some fantastic sex, that’s for sure.

 

**********

 

Michael is tipsy. He’s tipsy topsy sloshy and it feels fucking great. Speaking of fucking, he wants to do that now. Okay, maybe not like NOW now, but now as in soon. He’s just, he’s draped all over a damn Jonas brother discussing the pros and cons of extra cheese on a pizza and it’s great and stuff, but Luke is in a corner talking to Shawn Mendes and throwing his head back from laughing, and Calum and Ashton are by the bar with the other members of DNCE presumably trying to convince Cole Whittle to take a shot of something neon purple, and Michael just wants them all to himself and preferably in a room where he can be naked and it wouldn’t be awkward. He doubts Joe Jonas will want to see his dick, although in Michael’s own humble opinion he should because it’s pretty spectacular and okay, maybe he’s a little more than tipsy.

 

Michael sneaks away when Joe gets distracted by some dude Michael doesn’t recognize but silently thanks for providing his out. Bless you Random Dude, you rule and you deserve endless beers. The red head goes sauntering up to Luke since he’s in the least amount of company and probably the least drunk as well, and he all but shouts, “Lucas! The hour of fucking is nigh or...some shit like that.”

 

“The hour of what is what?” Luke wonders, laughing but looking a little nervous at Michael’s inebriated state.

 

“Fucking, Lucas, the hour of fucking.” Michael nods, looking deathly serious.

 

“Uhm....I think that’s my cue to leave. It was nice meeting you.” Shawn announces, practically running away from the two.

 

Luke watches him go and then turns a wildly displeased look towards Michael. “Are you insane?!”

 

“Probably.” Michael agrees, taking another sip of beer from a lovely bottle that looks awfully similar to his first love. “But I’m also horny...” He leans really close to Luke, like now it’s suddenly a secret even though he’s been yelling the whole time, “in the sex department.”

 

Luke huffs and shakes his head. “You’re breaking Ashton’s rules Princess.”

 

Yeah the pet name, not helping. “But Daddy, there is a frustrating lack of thrusting going on right now.” Michael croons quietly, much too sensual for that fact he follows it by announcing, “I’m....I’m thrustrated.” He winks at Luke, looking a lot like the ‘horngry’ joke from earlier.

 

“Jesus, okay, we need to go.” Luke decides, gripping Michael’s wrist and dragging him along towards Ashton and Calum. “Boys, Michael’s not feeling so great so we need to leave.”

 

Luke gives the other two a pointed look and thankfully they catch on, although one glance at Michael would’ve said it all. The red head is eyeing them all up like a starved cat, looking like he might jump their bones right here in front of everyone, so they quickly shout their goodbyes and hustle out of the little party venue and into a cab that Ashton manages to hail. Calum takes the task of holding Michael’s hands away from all grope-able body parts for the whole ride, which proves to be difficult because apparently Calum himself is a prime grope candidate and he gets several cupped hands over his groin and pinches to his nipples by the time they reach the hotel. 

 

Michael makes a fuss about getting out, but Calum quickly assuages him with a discreet kiss to the lips and the promise that, “Princess, you can touch me all you want once we’re upstairs, okay?”

 

Michael seems pleased enough about that, and he trips and stumbles his way inside and into the elevator with Ashton holding him tightly by the waist so he doesn’t actually fall and break his nose. The ride up is uneventful, surprisingly enough, but Michael can’t think too much when Ashton’s all warm and pretty behind him. Before he knows it, they’re all back in the trusty hotel room and he’s going to get naked now, thank you very much.

 

“Okay, what is going on?” Ashton wonders after locking the door behind them.

 

“Michael told me the ‘hour of fucking was nigh’, and then proceeded to tell me he was ‘horny in the sex department’, or as he so cleverly put it, ‘thrustrated’.” Luke explains, following Michael’s lead and stripping down to his boxers.

 

“What the fuck.” Calum laughs, clutching his stomach as Michael sinks to his knees and struggles with Calum’s jeans.

 

“Yeah well we’re just lucky Shawn Mendes is cool otherwise that would be all over the internet right now.” Luke tells them, walking over to help Michael with getting Calum naked.

 

“Wait, what?” Ashton snaps, stepping closer and looking down at Michael’s sheepish face. “You said that in front of Shawn Mendes?! Are you serious?!”

 

“It was fine Daddy, I didn’t tell him who was fucking.” Michael defends himself, standing up and stepping into Ashton’s body, holding him tightly like he could maybe squeeze the anger out of him.

 

“Princess,” Ashton sighs, and Michael must have magical fucking hugs because the oldest boy sounds significantly more subdued, “you have to be careful, okay? Drunk or not, you have to keep our secret.”

 

Michael looks like a scolded child when he says, “M’sorry Daddy, I know.” But then he’s looking up with a dirty yet hopeful glint to his eyes. “Does that mean I have to be punished?”

 

Every mouth but Michael’s drops, and the red head keeps his eyes on Ashton’s as he tugs at the oldest boy’s clothes until they hit the floor. “Is that what you want Princess? Want us to fuck you rough? Punish you for breaking the rules?” Ashton growls, grabbing Michael’s hips and walking him backwards until he falls onto the bed.

 

Michael whines and squirms his way up onto the mattress properly. “Yes please.”

 

Calum snarls lowly under his breath, practically throwing himself on the bed and kissing Michael with a fierceness that no one has used on him yet. Their teeth clack and bite at each other but it feels too good for Michael too push away, and Calum’s grinding their naked bodies together now and there is no way Michael is stopping this now.

 

Except, “Wait.” Ashton calls, getting himself on the bed and forcing Michael and Calum’s mouth apart. “We need a safe word.”

 

Luke nods and climbs on the bed too, sitting by Michael’s feet. “Yeah, but what?”

 

There’s a brief pause and then Michael pulls away from sucking on Calum’s Adam’s apple. “How about ‘chicken’?” 

 

Calum snorts and kisses Michael’s lips. “Fine. The safe word is ‘chicken’. Now can I continue?”

 

“Yes, proceed.” Ashton gestures, shaking his head fondly as Calum goes back to hungrily kissing Michael. “But start at least a little easy on him, okay?”

 

Calum hums and Michael has to process that for a minute because Ashton said ‘start’ easy, so that must mean this isn’t like a one-and-done. This is going to be a long night and he’s going to get fucking laid just like he wanted and that needs to happen now. Like, NOW now. 

 

“Will someone please just-“ Michael whines, tilting his hips up into Calum’s to finish his sentence for him.

 

“Yeah, yeah, keep your pants on.” Calum jokes, sitting up and taking the lube that Luke hands to him.

 

“My pants are already off.” Michael states matter-of-factly. 

 

“Shut uuupp.” Calum groans, deciding to make Michael shut up by slipping his sticky wet fingers down between Michael’s cheeks and rubbing over his rim.

 

Michael whimpers, spreading his legs further so Calum can get to him better. The feeling isn’t completely unfamiliar, he’s explored the area out of curiosity before, but when Calum carefully dips a finger in...well, that’s definitely new. It’s not entirely unpleasant, Michael finds that he doesn’t mind the intrusion, it just stings a little until he relaxes back into the kiss Ashton’s giving him and the red head is glad the oldest boy asked them to go easy at first. Calum wiggles his finger around for a minute or so, getting Michael used to it so he can slide a second finger in and scissor them open. Michael’s starting to fully relax now, getting comfortable in their hands and then Calum hits a sensitive spot inside him and he’s groaning and squirming and pushing back onto Calum’s fingers needily. Calum responds by shoving his fingers in harder, curling them each time they push back in and using his other hand to push down on Michael’s stomach and hold him still. Michael groans and his mouth drops open, Luke taking advantage of it and slipping his tongue inside to kiss Michael. Ashton’s big hands are smoothing over Michael’s sides and his thighs, up and back repeatedly and giving Michael chills. The red head is about to start begging to be fucked, but then Calum’s fingers slide out wetly and he’s grabbing the lube again and spreading it over his angry red cock.

 

Michael whimpers into Luke’s mouth as Ashton shifts him into a slight sitting position and sits under him, laying Michael’s shoulders onto his lap. Luke breaks away from Michael’s mouth, much to the older boy’s disappointment, and hooks an arm under Michael’s right leg to hitch it up and give Calum even more access. Calum looks up at Michael to make sure he’s ready, and Michael nods at him happily, biting his lip when he feels the head of Calum’s dick poke at him. So this is it. Michael’s about to have totally spectacular, half-drunk sex with all of his best friends and yeah okay, that’s a dick and it’s almost all the way in his ass and he hardly even noticed. But now he’s like, hyper aware of the fact that Calum’s inside of him and his ass is pressed up against Calum’s hips tightly and Ashton’s hand is in his hair and Luke’s rubbing the ticklish back of his thigh soothingly and this is fantastic. He’s so glad they’re all here for this because it’s all sweet and brofriend-y—okay, maybe it’s totally boyfriend-y/husband-y—and Michael bets he looks pretty damn hot getting fucked if Calum’s awed stare is anything to go by. He always knew he was a sexy motherfucker. 

 

“God, Princess, you feel incredible.” Calum breathes, hanging his head forward and gripping Michael’s hips firmly.

 

Michael grins and huffs out a breath when Calum pulls out and pushes in again, because hell fucking yeah to his body for giving Calum a great first time in his ass. Hopefully he’ll do it more often now that he knows how good Michael is without even trying. Hell fucking yeah to everything, and especially to Calum for picking up the pace and fucking Michael properly now. Michael’s humming in pleasure, his body shivering at how surprisingly good this feels. Either Calum’s really good at sex, or Michael’s just easy for it, but probably both and whatever way it is Michael’s glad because this is awesome. He’s possibly still mostly drunk, but it doesn’t matter because there’s no way he’ll forget this. It feels so good and Calum’s getting rougher by the second, making Michael’s head repeatedly bump into Ashton’s lower stomach and the red head can feel the slick head of the oldest boy’s cock rubbing against his head and he can’t decide if it’s gross or hot or both. He can’t really think about it too in depth though because Calum’s holding him down with all his strength and pounding him into the mattress.

 

“Fuuucckkk.” Michael groans, back arching as he blindly reaches for someone to hold onto, finding Luke’s shoulder and digging his short fingernails into it. “Harder, harder, harder Daddy please!” He squeaks, making Calum grunt.

 

“Jesus that’s fucking hot.” Calum pants, hips stuttering and it’s obvious he’s close and Michael’s glad because he is too and it’d be kind of romantic to come together their first time.

 

But then Ashton’s big hand is wrapping a little too tightly around the base of his dick and Michael belatedly realizes that he’s trying to stop the red head from coming. “No, no, no, please.” He starts to reach down and pry Ashton’s hands away but Luke is quick to grab his wrists and hold them tight, making Michael whine and right, punishment and all that.

 

Calum slams into him twice more before stilling as deep inside Michael as he can be and coming with a low groan. Michael whimpers at the feeling, breathing hard as his orgasm starts to fade away. Calum kisses a line up the center of Michael’s stomach, up over his chest and right to his lips, shoving his tongue practically down Michael’s throat. Michael groans into his mouth as Calum pulls out as slow as possible, feeling Calum’s come drip down his thigh a little bit and shivering at the sensation. Michael looks up at Ashton with an expression of mild anger, annoyed at having been denied his pleasure for obvious reasons, but Ashton just smiles evilly down at him and leans over to kisses him filthily as Calum trades places with Luke. 

 

“No coming with Luke either. You get to wait for me, Princess.” Ashton tells him, and Michael’s face goes red with desperation.

 

Luke chuckles and makes sure Michael is looking at him when the youngest boy swipes a finger through the come on Michael’s leg and sticks it in his mouth, humming happily at the taste.

 

“Jesus fucking Christ Luke, just fuck me please!” Michael begs, arching his body toward Luke.

 

A sharp slap stings the inside of this right thigh, making him jump and yelp in Ashton’s grip. “What did you just call me?” Luke growls through gritted teeth, pushing the head of his cock into Michael using Calum’s come as lube.

 

“Daddy! I meant Daddy.” Michael whimpers, squeezing his eyes shut at the feeling of Luke inside him.

 

Luke leans up, driving himself deeper into Michael as he bite the older boy’s lip roughly. “Then don’t fucking forget it next time.”

 

Michael whines as Luke starts fucking him in quick thrusts, holding the older boy’s legs against his chest by a strong grip on the backs of his thighs. As he’s being pounded for the second time tonight, pleasure making him shake and hiss, Michael has a thought oddly enough. Not much is really crossing his mind except ‘holy hell this feels incredible’, but he thinks that out of all the boys Luke has taken the biggest liking to the whole ‘Daddy’ thing. When they’re in hotel rooms or the bus lounge or even dressing rooms backstage, Luke won’t let Michael call him anything but ‘Daddy’, not that Michael minds in the slightest. He quite likes it, maybe even equally as much as the way Luke’s fucking him hard and fast and oh so good. Michael doesn’t think he’s stopped moaning once, every thrust sending another shockwave through him but Ashton’s big dumb hand is still squeezing his dick and keeping him from coming and Michael’s own hands are too busy scratching up Luke’s back and pulling at his hair.

 

It feels like Luke fucks him for hours, long and deep thrusts that leave him shaking into the frantic kisses Luke tries to give him even though neither of them is breathing properly enough for it. The hot presses of their mouths become just soft brushes of closed lips and that’s how Michael knows Luke is close—his pretty eyes fall shut and his mouth drops and he adds to the mess inside Michael, groaning into Michael’s collarbone and giving one last short thrust, almost like he couldn’t keep himself still anymore. 

 

Michael hums and reaches up to kiss Luke properly, whining and wrapping his legs tightly around Luke’s waist when he tries to pull out. “Not yet, Daddy.”

 

Luke chuckles into his mouth and stays put, pulling Michael’s upper body up so Ashton can get out from underneath of him. “Alright Princess, but I think Ashton’s a little impatient to have his way with you.”

 

In response, Ashton pats his hand on Luke’s ass, kissing the small of his back before pulling him back and out of Michael by his hips. “Damn straight I am.”

 

Michael’s body is tired and sensitive even though he hasn’t come yet, and he feels like he might blow if someone just looks at him hard enough so he keeps his eyes shut, waiting for Ashton to go at it. He’s actually pretty pleased that Ashton’s going last because he’s got a feeling that he’s about to be fucked harder than he ever has and probably ever will be by anyone—if the way Ashton drums is any indicator which, come on how could it not be. The oldest boy’s aggression has to go somewhere, right? So why not in Michael? And Michael’s half right, because suddenly he’s being flipped harshly and Ashton’s big hand lands a smack across both of his ass cheeks at the same time, making him squeal.

 

“Wanted to be punished, huh?” Ashton croons, voice low and rough in Michael’s ear.

 

Another series of slaps rain down and Michael knows his ass is going to bruised tomorrow but he likes the pain it gives off, likes how hot the skin feels compared to the rest of him. “Yes Daddy, please.”

 

“God I could get used to hearing him beg like that.” Calum comments from the other half of the bed, lying under a sleepy Luke.

 

“Me too.” Ashton grunts out, pushing three of his long fingers inside Michael’s full ass.

 

“Shit...” Michael breathes, parting his thighs even wider than they have been.

 

“Mmmm, slutty Princess.” Ashton hums, smile evident in his voice as he continues to deliver untimed smacks to Michael’s tender skin, fucking his fingers in and out. “God your ass is so full already and look at you, spreading your legs for more.”

 

Michael whines, pushing back on the fingers as Luke says, “Always has been a greedy little shit.”

 

Ashton and Calum hum in agreement, and Michael faces goes hot to match his ass. “Please Daddy.” He tries, not even really sure what he’s asking for at this point because he’s just so gone.

 

“Alright Princess, alright.” Ashton chuckles, pulling his fingers out with a sickening wet sound.

 

The oldest boy moves over the slightest bit, grabbing both of Michael’s thighs and pushing them closed until they touch each other. He angles Michael’s body so his back is dipped and his ass is slightly tilted up, upper body flush with the bed. He grabs a cheek in each hand, pulling them lewdly apart and sliding his dick up and in until his hips meet Michael’s ass. Michael huffs a loud breath, a little embarrassed that his ass is so easy for a dick that he barely even felt the burn of it even though Ashton is significantly thicker than the other two. Michael has a brief second to wonder what Ashton would feel like in his mouth before he’s being slammed into repeatedly, long pauses between each harsh thrust. More strong smacks meet his ass and the sides of his upper thighs as Ashton speeds up, keeping his thrusts deep but short so he’s hardly pulling out, hitting Michael’s spot so hard and so often that the red head is seeing stars in a matter of minutes. The pleasure is intense and Michael wonders what he ever did to deserve getting it so good from three people instead of just one, and then it gets even better when Ashton’s non-spanking hand wraps loose around his throat and the oldest boy’s face is dropping down over Michael’s to steal and upside-down kiss. 

 

Ashton’s clearly been on edge, Michael can tell, because his thrusts are already becoming sloppy and rougher and his mouth can barely decide what to do against Michael’s. The younger boy is hardly complaining, needing to come more than anything else right now and Ashton seems keen on giving it to him. The older boy is grunting gruffly pulling his head back to bite at Michael’s shoulders and upper back and the red head claws at the sheets and lifts his hips up into Ashton’s. He feels it coming, the warmth that starts in his toes and makes its way up his legs and into his stomach, coiling hot like water on a stove. His sweaty forehead hits the bed and he moans long and high-pitched, nearly ripping the sheets as he comes all over them. Ashton follows not long after, delivering a few particularly forceful smacks to the handprints already embedded in Michael’s skin as he empties himself inside the red head. Michael barely registers the feeling, too caught up in his own spine-tingling pleasure to really notice, but he does feel the hollow ache in his lower region when Ashton carefully pulls out of him. He’s sore, Michael’s so fucking sore and his ass is a brighter red than his hair and he loves it. He definitely won’t be walking much tomorrow and maybe even the day after that but he loves every twinge in his muscles and every sting on his skin. He’s exhausted, sure, but he adores the feeling.  
After a few minutes of heavy breathing and mindless lips pressed to his clammy skin, Michael is swept up into Calum’s arms and carried into the bathroom where he’s stuffed into a four-way shower where too many limbs collide and too many minutes are spent kissing instead of cleaning, where his wobbly legs don’t have the strength to keep him up so Luke has to do the standing for him with a snug hold on Michael’s waist. They manage though, with only minimal injuries, although Calum’s nose may possible be broken but that’s tomorrow’s problem. Michael is picked up again and whisked off into the room again, where everyone apparently belatedly realizes that the sheets are still filthy.

 

“Well I’m not sleeping on that.” Ashton scoffs, disgust saturating his tone as he stares down at the very blatant come stain in the middle of one bed.

 

“Me either.” Luke grumbles, slipping his hands under Michael’s ass to better hold him up.

 

“Count me out of that too bro.” Calum snorts, rubbing a hand through his soaked hair.

 

“You’ve all been in my ass tonight and you’re worried about a stain?” Michael jeers incredulously, stroking his fingertips through the soft damp hair at the base of Luke’s neck.

 

“Yeah well.” Ashton shakes his head, not bothering to add to that statement as he climbs onto the clean bed, Calum following soon after.

 

Luke looks at Michael pointedly, and Michael understands even before a goofy grin spreads over Luke’s face, both yelling, “Dog pile!”.

 

They jump on a screeching Ashton and Calum before either of the two can roll away, effectively squishing them into the mattress. Luke ends up on top of Ashton and Michael on Calum, both quickly settling in.

 

“We are not sleeping like this.” Ashton protests, trying futilely to dislodge Luke’s large body.

 

“Are too.” Michael mumbles, fatigue finally overcoming him as he starts to fall asleep.

 

Calum doesn’t even bother to complain, holding Michael loosely around the ribs and placing a sweet kiss on the top of Michael’s head. Ashton continues to struggle under Luke for a few more minutes until he just completely gives up and accepts defeat with a smile and a soft kiss to the lips from the blonde as a thank you. They’re squashed up close together, all touching in some way or another, and it feels like when they were working in London for the first album, all crowding into one room despite having two separate ones for the pairs. They used to push the beds together just like this but somehow they’d all end up on the same side, snuggled in close and whispering into the darkness about how scary and incredible it was to finally have a real shot at this band. It feels like that time they were all holed up the same Vegas hotel room, trying to devise a plan for a four-way marriage under Luke’s silly suggestion that they probably all took a little too seriously without wanting to admit it. It feels nostalgic and there’s too many emotions fogging up Michael’s headspace but he can tell he’s not alone when he meets Ashton’s reminiscent eyes and when he finds Luke’s dreamy smile and when Calum squeezes him a little tighter. All this ‘feelings’ shit lately is messing with his punk rock cred, but he doesn’t have the heart to shatter the moment with a crude joke or a deliberate dick grab, he feels like being a cheesy, sappy romantic tonight considering he just lost his anal virginity to his best friend’s like a total rom-com cliché. 

 

He tries to fight the smile, he really does, but he can’t help when he admits, “I’m glad I didn’t marry the beer bottle.”

 

He’s met with tired giggles and a kiss to the nose from someone but he can’t really tell because his eyes are closed and they don’t seem to agree with opening again. But the response to his revelation is unanimous.

 

“Us too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings my children, I have returned. This one took me forever to write, so that's why I've been MIA for the past few days. It's long and smutty and fluffy and very full of band banter and Michael's general inner banter because I love writing that stuff so yeah. This was a request from Fallinstar the comments of a previous post, so I hope you enjoy it if you read it! I didn't keep everything you wanted in there because some of it just wasn't quite fitting right with the story so I apologize but I hope you all enjoy this anyway! Please leave comments and tell me your thoughts, opinions, suggestions, and leave requests! Love you guys<3
> 
> tumblr: senioritastyles and hemmotext


End file.
